1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a touch gesture recognition apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a touch gesture recognition apparatus and method that can recognize touch gestures with a small amount of calculations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing touch screens or touch pads do not provide users with various interactions such as multi-touch interaction to users since they use only information related to single-touch interaction. For this reason, products such as Apple iPhone™, MS Surface™, etc., have proposed more intuitive user interfaces based on multi-touch approaches.
In order to implement an interface to recognize multi-touch gestures, a touch sensor system has to accurately detect touch points. However, a multi-touch gesture recognition system generally is costly and takes up a large amount of space and also requires large amounts of computing power for gesture recognition, including type of gesture, since a complicated image processing technology is generally needed to recognize a multi-touch gesture. Furthermore, existing system OSs or application programs should be modified to be suitable for a multi-touch interaction method.